


Fred/Reader

by Y3LL0WB1RD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y3LL0WB1RD/pseuds/Y3LL0WB1RD
Summary: Fred and the reader both like each other. Reader denies all mentions of feelings on either side. Only George knows about Fred's feelings for the reader. Will they stay friends even with the awkwardness or become something more?Reader is a Ravenclaw.Gender neutral reader.The Reader's name is Robin.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction. I hope you like it!

### Quidditch

“Hey!! Emergency Quidditch Practice!” Cho Chang shouted. 

Crap. Robin began to run to the stadiums. Once they arrived the Slytherins were already there. ‘Damn it’ Robin thought. The two captains were arguing like always. This wasn't a surprise. The Slytherins always kept them from practicing. There was always an excuse for them to use the stadiums. 

“I want a note from a professor!” Roger Davies shouted, fed up with their excuses.

“Chill Roger,” Robin said, walking up to Marcus Flint. 

They pulled out a piece of paper handing it to him. He took the paper with a smug look on his face. Marcus’s smug face quickly turned into a shocked one. 

“You wouldn't dare argue with your head professor, would you?” Robin said, looking a bit cocky.

Marcus proceeded to mumble something, that sounded a bit like an insult. He then told everyone that the Ravenclaws had a note and were permitted to practice. After they all left, Roger said thanks but was still awfully confused to how they got a note from Professor Snape. Who at the time hated everyone and everything. Robin began to explain that they had been helping the professor out during their free time and when they told him about what the Slytherins were doing, he was furious. Kept rambling on about how they should have the courtesy to let their opponents practice. 

Practice was mostly made up of drills and what to do in certain situations. Afterwards everyone was exhausted. Dinner was soon but everyone kind of wanted to keep practicing. I mean they were tired but they hadn't been able to practice in forever (you can thank the Slytherins for that). After a bit of talking and hydrating, they decided to keep practicing. It wasn't everyday they got this opportunity.

After practice, all Robin wanted to do was go to their dorm then shower and sleep. They were grateful for Professor Snape’s note but damn were they tired. Once they finally got into their room (thank god the Ravenclaw common room riddle was easy this time), they took their much needed shower and got ready to crash. It was about 4 in the morning after all. Before they got to lay down, their phone lit up. The message read ‘Fred Weasley’.

Fred: Hey, you ok?

Robin: Yeah, why?

Fred: You didn’t show for dinner, i got worried

Robin: Oh yeah, we finally got the chance to practice quidditch today

Fred: That's great!

Robin: Yeah, and I'm tired so Goodnight

Fred: Goodnight

They couldn't place their tongue on why but Robin was quite happy that he texted. Charging their phone, they climbed into bed and curled up within their cozy blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

### Christmas Break

Robin awoke to the smell of........ burning Mandrake. Not exactly how one would like to wake up. With the horrid smell only getting worse, they quickly put on a hoodie, a better pair of leggings and went downstairs. To their surprise, their own cauldron was being used for a petrification antidote.

“What are you doing?” Robin said, staring into the soul of their fellow Ravenclaw.

“I- uhhhh,” he responded panicking.

“He’s making a petrification antidote, we’re all out and a Ravenclaw has been petrified,” Raina (one of your best friends) said. “Don’t be like that. We gave a long list of things not to do so he wouldn’t mess up your cauldron.”

“Fine but if you break it I'll throw you into the black lake,” Robin said, giving a threatening glare while pointing at him.

He shook his head up and down like his life depended on it. Although it did, the mermaids in the black lake were known for their cruelty. Robin asked Raina who was petrified and to their surprise it was Luna. One of our best as everyone called her. Not very social but that could be fixed if she so desired. Robin’s phone lit up. Not to their surprise it was Fred.

Fred: Good Morning!!

Robin: Good Morning, Fred

How’d you sleep?

Fred: Good, still tired tho

What about you? You stayed up till like 4 right?

Robin: Yeah but don’t worry about me

“Who you texting?” Raina said, being a bit nosy. “Wait.... it’s Fred isn’t it,” she said with a flare of drama.

When she tried to take the phone, Robin immediately moved the phone out of reach. Raina gave them suggestive eyebrows. Robin got very defensive. Saying that it was nothing and that she needed to stop thinking there was something in between them. Raina finally let it go after what felt like an eternity. Saying those words gave them a tinge of sadness but they didn't know why. They brushed it off hoping it would go away. The Ravenclaw from before finished the antidote and quickly gave it to Luna. Just in time for breakfast.

Eating breakfast was probably the best thing anyone in Ravenclaw could think of (besides reading, and studying). After everyone was full, almost on cue the Ravenclaws started to slowly disperse. Going to the library to the black lake. Nothing was really out of bound if you didn’t get caught (in Ravenclaw eyes). Robin decided to stay in the Great Hall to study of course. Within seconds of opening her book she felt the presence of two people sit next to them.

“Do you ever have fun?” Fred (to the right) said.

“Yeah, I mean all I ever see you do is study,” George (to the left) said.

“Leave them alone, Can you study with me, Robin?” It seemed Hermione had walked over.

“Don’t encourage it, It’s Christmas,” both of the twins said in unison.

“Yes, Hermione, I would love to study with you, and I’d rather pass my tests than have fun,” Robin shot at the twins.

Hermione had a big smile on her face and asked if they could go to the library. Of course, It was a yes, So they both went to the library. It was quiet and there were no possible distractions in the library. They both studied and gave each other small quizzes on what the other was struggling with. It was almost perfect until Hermione asked that one question. The question they dreaded.

“Do you like anyone?” She asked.

“I mean, love is just so complex, it’s never trustworthy unlike facts,” Robin responded, trying to answer the question the best they could.

“I don’t believe that's what you really think for a second.” After that they continued to study and hang out for the rest of the day.

Still her words stuck to the inside of Robin’s head. Was that what they really thought or was it an excuse to hide their feelings behind their wall? The wall they had built so carefully, fixing each crack before it grew too large and broke the wall. Robin was knocked out of their zone when they knocked into both Fred and George.

“Hey, you ok? You seem kind of out of it?” Fred asked, a bit worried.

“Huh, yeah, just tired, I'm going to go to my dorm,” Robin said, quickly walking past the both of them.

Fred watched as they quickly walked away and felt a bit hurt. He was about to grab their wrist but George stopped him. Fred looked pissed off when the both of them got back to Fred's dorm. As soon as the door closed Fred went off on George. Once Fred ran out of breath and stopped screaming. George finally spoke. He explained that Fred doesn't think clearly when it comes to Robin and that if they're upset Fred should give them some space. Fred refused to listen.

Before they knew it Christmas break had flown by. Fred had been trying to get a hold of Robin the entire break but they never answered. Robin was avoiding him but why? That was a question they both had yet to find the answers to.


End file.
